


Always You

by DuchessKitty16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, California, Car Accident, Funeral, Happens before the story begins, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, for people who care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKitty16/pseuds/DuchessKitty16
Summary: Reason #26: Celebrating the Joy of Life After a Near-Death ExperienceOld friends from Uni gather for their friend Luke’s funeral in California. It’s the first time that former best friends Louis and Harry have seen each other since they fought bitterly three years before, when Harry decided to move from London to NYC with his fiancé Isaac. Louis had despised Isaac and always let Harry know it. In reality, Louis was so in love with Harry that it clouded all rational thinking when it came to Harry’s relationship with Isaac.Harry and Isaac have since divorced but although Harry has reconnected with all of their other friends, he’s never reached out to Louis, and Louis is still angry about it. Forced to travel to the wake together in Harry's car, Louis and he fight bitterly, not realizing that a 16-wheeler is barreling down the hill towards them, just as Louis drops the bombshell that he's in love with Harry and always has been.Harry is just barely able to maneuver the car out of the way of the truck, and in the aftermath of Louis' confession and still feeling the adrenaline rush of barely escaping with their lives, they fall into a passionate embrace and show each other how much they've always cared.





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for this challenge was such a fantastic experience. I want to sincerely thank the wonderful moderators for their guidance and patience. And as always, thanks to Chris for continuing to be my cheerleader and my beta through two months and three fic challenges. Once again, any errors or poor grammar remaining in this story is entirely my fault. Love you to pieces!! xoxo

**ALWAYS YOU - Reason #26: Celebrating the Joy of Life After a Near-Death Experience**

 

**Harry**

It had started to rain.

As Harry pulls into the parking lot of the Point Mugu State Park, fat drops of rain fall from the sky, creating a misty grey cover over everything. Harry parks in the far corner of the lot and makes his way towards the group of people gathering under a tent that has been set up at the far end of the park near the stairs that lead down to the beach. He thinks to himself that Luke would’ve appreciated the rain on this of all days. Ventura and the other surrounding California counties have been experiencing a drought, and this was the first rain in months. Harry was sure that Luke would’ve loved the fact that the rain was finally here and that his garden will see some relief. And anyway, Harry reminds himself as he approaches his friends huddling under the tent and trying to stay dry, wasn’t it good luck when it rained on a funeral? Something about God crying and letting the departed soul into heaven? Luke definitely hadn’t believed in God or heaven or any of that, hence this non religious setting on the beach for his memorial service, but Harry feels comforted if nothing else, by the fact that it’s raining. Almost as if the sky is just as sad as he is.

Harry sees his friend Niall look his way and smile, waving him over to the group of people that he’s standing with under the tent.  Harry sends him a wave and smile back, holding his two thumbs up and shrugging his shoulders, questioning whether Niall is okay. He knows Niall must be putting on a brave front for his friends and family. He must be hurting terribly; hell, Harry feels like a hole has been gouged out of his heart, and Luke was just one of his best friends, not a husband like he was to Niall.

As Harry draws closer to the group of mourners his eyes flit between Niall, assessing his friend for any indication that he might need help, and the rest of the funeral attendees looking for any sign of the one person that he is both desperate to see, and terrified of what will happen if and when that happens. Harry steps under the tent which isn’t doing much for keeping people dry because the rain isn’t coming down as much as it is enveloping the group from all sides  in misty shroud. Just as he’s wondering if his sister keeps an umbrella in the back of the Ford pickup that he’s borrowed from her, and he thinks about going back to the car to check, he hears someone laughing a few feet to his right. It’s a particular laugh; one of Harry’s favorite sounds in the world, and something that he didn’t think  he’d ever hear again in person. The owner of this beautiful laugh is hidden from Harry by a rather tall couple; a man and woman who are blocking the laugher from Harry’s sight. He inches more to his right, skirting around two women who Harry recognizes as Luke’s mom and aunt, before coming to a halt near one of the tent poles along the edge. Louis. Harry now has a perfect view of him; Louis is smiling at the couple and telling some story, gesturing with his arms and hands and enhancing the telling of it with his facial expressions. The couple seem enthralled by Louis and boy, does Harry understand the feeling well. From the very first day they met, Harry had been captivated by Louis; anything he said or did was fascinating to him. Harry knows that people at their university had made fun of how utterly pathetic he’d been their first year, following Louis around campus like a puppy; hanging on his every word. Charming, engaging, beguiling, enchanting - these were all adjectives that Harry had used to describe Louis, and it seems like they all still apply, if the way that Harry is staring at Louis and drinking him in is any indication. Niall walks up just then and startles Harry out of his reverie.

“Lou looks great, doesn’t he?” Niall asks, gripping Harry’s shoulder lightly.

“I suppose. I mean, I wouldn’t know would I?” Harry knows that he sounds like a brat but he can’t help it.

“Yeah well Luke and I were really worried about Louis for a while there. In that year before his novel got published and he became the talk of literary circles, he was a depressed, jaded, and lonely little fuck, who would call and complain to us and sometimes be so bad that he’d break down and sob. It wasn’t pretty. There were several times when Luke would send Lou a plane ticket to come out here and stay with us; non-refundable so Louis would feel guilty and use it. And always one-way tickets, so Louis wasn’t pressured to being on a schedule; he could take as much time as he needed to get better.”

“God damn it, your husband was the nicest and best person in the world.” Harry pulls Niall into his side and kisses the top of his head.

“He really was, wasn’t he? And I know he desperately wanted to see you and Louis make up. Your friendship with Louis was so important, Haz. And don’t start again about who said what and what such and such meant. It doesn’t matter anymore. If Luke getting and dying of cancer at 27 has taught me anything, it’s that the bullshit reasons we make up for why we’re angry at someone or not living our happiest lives, aren’t worth it. Forgive Louis, and ask for his forgiveness. Make things right. Isaac is out of the picture now anyway, and he was half of the problems between you and Lou.”

“Niall, I really wish you wouldn’t bring up my ex-husband, today of all days. He is completely out of my life. In fact, I just started seeing this new guy a couple of weeks ago.” Harry smiles down at Niall and finds his friend looking slightly perturbed.

“So you’re dating someone new? Is it serious?” Niall asks sadly.

“Serious? No, not yet at least. We’ve literally only been on three dates. Cheek kisses are the only things that have been exchanged.”  

Niall smiles at that. “Ah, well that’s okay then, isn’t it.”

Harry looks at Niall in confusion but changes the subject. “Hey, lets not talk about my boring love life. I only want to think of happy memories today. Okay?” This time it’s  Niall who pulls Harry in for a hug.

 

**Louis**

In his opinion, the memorial service is going about as well as it can. The poems that Niall and Luke’s brother Stephen have chosen to read are perfect, and Niall’s voice is ringing out strong and pure; only his red-rimmed and leaking eyes are betraying his grief. Louis is standing on the end of the row of people closest to Niall as he tells the story of how he and Luke met back in graduate school. Louis is next to Niall’s mum and she is gripping his hand tightly and leaning a little on him for support.  Louis turns a little towards her and watches as her eyes scan Niall up, down and up again, as if she’s inspecting his person for cracks or any sign at all that Niall is no longer able to keep it together.  It’s still raining lightly on the mourners, and no one had really prepared for it so most everyone is standing on the beach looking a little worse for wear with hair that is either frizzing wildly or plastering wetly to their heads in an unattractive matter. Only his friends Liam and Zayn, who are both sporting buzz cuts that manage to appear elegant, look anything close to decent. And of course there’s Harry. Harry in his stylishly cut black, wool suit that he’s paired with a black silk shirt with only half of the buttons done up, exposing the tattoos on his chest, and a black silk scarf tied effortlessly around his graceful long neck. Harry looks exquisite. Even the rain has managed to not turn his shoulder length soft curls not into some frizzly, kinky mess, but instead looks downright ethereal, like he has just stepped out of a damn Botticelli painting.  

So far Louis has been able to keep his physical distance from Harry, but his eyes and ears aren’t on board with this plan and keep betraying him. He can’t stop looking at Harry, his eyes follow him everywhere; drinking him in because it’s been so long since he’s seen Harry in person and Louis actually feels parched, like he’s been walking through a desert and Harry is a long, cool drink of water. From the second Harry had walked under the tent 15 minutes before the funeral group had walked down to the beach, Louis has been hyper aware of his presence. The beautiful sound of Harry’s voice keeps floating over to tease at Louis’ ears, almost like a caress. He misses Harry’s voice maybe more than any other thing about him. The chocolatey slowness of it, deceptively deep, except when he’s laughing and excitedly telling a story, and then it gets high-pitched and giggly. Louis just misses Harry full stop. And he doesn’t know what to do about it.

 

**Harry**

As Niall flings Luke's ashes into the wind and surf, Harry becomes transfixed by a large tern with its elegant black head and red beak, whose body and wings catch some of Luke’s ashes; the white feathers dusted a mottled gray. For several seconds Harry finds that he can’t turn his eyes away from the tern watching it as it circles near the shore looking for its next meal, unbothered and perhaps unknowing that it now carries some of Luke with it. The bird suddenly changes direction and flies farther out to sea, and Harry turns his head to the right and notices Louis looking out and following the tern’s process as well. Harry thinks that maybe he too was thinking about that part of Luke that now lived with the bird. It makes Harry sad knowing that years ago, this would’ve been something that he and Louis would’ve discussed and analyzed for hours; drinking tea and eating the ginger biscuits that his mum used to send him in gift boxes each month. Harry is hit with a deep longing to return to the time when he was 19, when he always had this kind and thoughtful blue-eyed boy by his side to talk things through, no matter what. Harry needs a presence in his life like that, now more than ever. He realizes with a sharp twist to his heart that he misses Louis terribly. He misses him and he wants to take Niall’s advice and fix things with Louis, but he’s not sure what step to take first.

 

**Louis**

The rain stops and as the clouds and cold and drizzly mist starts to clear, Louis turns away from the ocean and the large sea bird that he had watched soar away towards the sea covered in a layer of Luke’s ashes like a funeral cloak. Louis looks for Niall because he’s supposed to be riding back with him to the house for the wake, but neither Niall, nor the limo that brought them here, are anywhere to be found. In fact, all but two cars have left the beach parking lot, and one of those, carrying who Louis thinks are Luke’s sister and two cousins, is backing out of the parking space and turning out onto the highway. Louis halfheartedly puts his arm out to stop the car, as if they can see him from that far away. He knows who the remaining car in the lot belongs to; he can feel Harry’s presence standing about 20 feet to his right, still facing the sea. Now it seems like the entire morning that Louis has spent simultaneously avoiding and being constantly aware of Harry, is coming to an apex. He had figured that after not seeing Harry for over three years that this ever-present “Harry radar” that he had developed and honed during their uni years, would have failed him now; too broken and unused to work. But here he was, hyper aware of Harry and his actions. Even from the safe distance that he’s kept from him throughout the morning and all through the memorial service, Harry still invades almost all of his senses. He has to get out of here immediately. He pulls his phone out and tries to see if he can get a strong enough signal to order a Lyft or Uber. Louis is almost halfway through the parking lot when he hears Harry running up behind him. He turns around abruptly and stares at Harry, as he jogs to a stop in front of him.

“Do you need a ride to Niall’s?” Harry asks breathily appearing slightly winded from running.

“No. I’m just about to order an Uber. They should be here in a few minutes.” He risks looking up at Harry, and he knows what Harry is going to say, before he even opens his mouth again to speak.

“Come on, ride with me. I’ve got Gemma’s truck.”

“No no, you go on, I’ll be there shortly.” Louis stares down at his phone willing it to pick up a strong enough signal so that he can access his Uber app. His nerves feel like tiny pin pricks all over his body. He is going to strangle Niall when he gets to his house!

“Louis, don’t be ridiculous. You're not going to get an Uber to take you to Casitas Springs! I know you rode down here with Niall. I’m sure he figured that you’d just get a ride back with Liam or someone. Well, obviously I’m the someone you’re stuck with. Get in the car and let’s go. We’re going to be late as it is.” Harry huffs out and turns towards the little pick-up that Louis knew Harry’s sister had had for years. He’s surprised to see that it still runs.

“I’m not the one making you late, Styles! No one’s asking you to wait around here. Go on! Just go on to the wake and leave me alone. As usual.” Louis mumbles the last two words under his breath confident that Harry hasn’t heard him, but then he sees Harry round on him, and he’s suddenly in Louis’ face, anger creating a pretty blush on his face. Jesus! Why is Louis noticing that little detail?

“As usual? What the fuck, Louis? Just get your ass in the fucking car! The quicker you do that, the sooner we’ll get to Niall’s and you can be free from my presence, since it seems to disgust you so much.” With that, Harry turns back around stalks over to the car, getting in and starting the old truck. Louis is left standing in the parking looking and feeling foolish. He feels physical pain in his chest and his head as he walks to the passenger side door, opens it and gingerly gets in. Maybe if he’s lucky he’ll have a stroke on the way up the mountain.

“Seatbelt please.” Harry says with a judgemental look thrown Louis’ way. As he goes to throw the car into reverse, Louis’ eyes focus on the rings covering each finger of Harry’s right hand. Louis looks over at Harry’s other hand on the steering wheel and sees three more rings there. Louis gulps down the saliva that floods his mouth at the site of Harry’s large, strong hands. They’ve always turned him on more than almost any other part of Harry’s gorgeous body. He feels a growing need to lash out at Harry for fear of jumping on and kissing him instead.

Louis rolls his eyes and tries to bite back the comment that’s forming on his tongue, but can’t seem to help himself. “Nice rings, Styles. Are you wearing your entire jewelry box today?” Louis gestures towards Harry’s hands and to the two necklaces that nestle tantalizingly between his muscled pecs. Louis fights the impulse to reach over and pick up the necklaces, and maybe drag his fingertips along Harry’s sternum.

Harry lets out a long sigh, almost sounding disappointed, which infuriates Louis even more. “I wear these rings almost every day and you know I never take this off.” Harry lifts the small gold cross necklace up to show Louis. “And this one I’ve had for a few years now and don’t take off either.” Harry picks up the other necklace, this one silver or platinum, and when Louis sees the charm that hangs on the end of it, he audibly gasps. It’s a tiny paper airplane, that looks a lot like the tattoo that Louis has on his right arm. Louis doesn’t know what to say as feelings swirl inside of him ranging from confusion, to endearment, to anger. Anger seems to win out in the end.

“Got any more pieces of jewelry that are based on my tattoos? Maybe a stag and heart belt buckle?” Louis spits out, gesturing to the set of tattoos on the upper part of his right arm.

“Oh shut up, Lou! Not every fucking thing is about you or are you too self-centered to see that?.” Harry snips back.

“Me, self-centered? Oh puh-leez, you’re one of the most selfish navel-gazers I’ve ever encountered! I’m surprised you’re so good at writing songs for other people, because that must take some awareness of other people’s feelings.”

“How dare you!” Harry squawks. For a second Louis almost laughs out loud because of the comically offended look on Harry’s face.

 

**Harry & Louis**

Their argument continues in the car on the way up through the Ventura County hills.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t reach out to me when things ended with Isaac. Especially when you realized that I’d been right all along about what a dick he was.” Louis turns in his seat fully to face Harry. 

“I was living here in America! I had Niall and Luke and Gemma near enough, if I wanted comfort or support through my divorce. What was I supposed to do? Come crawling back to England with my tail between my legs, waiting for everyone to tell me, ‘I told you so’? I don’t bloody think so!”

“Oh please spare me, Harry! It’s me you’re talking to. Niall and Luke are one thing, but don’t lie to me and tell me you didn’t reconnect with friends back in the UK, because I know you did! Half the people at this memorial service today, who you were flitting around, hugging and kissing and commiserating with, were old friends that I haven’t seen in over five years, but you certainly seem to have stay connected with over the years.” Harry can feel the venom of Louis’ words, like a snakebite.

“I really don’t understand what I did to hurt you Louis. All I did was move to America for my career and to live with my fiance. What was so wrong with that? You seem to think that I owed you something. You act like I betrayed you or that I’d told you I didn’t want to be friends anymore. That wasn’t true. I was only moving to New York, not the moon.”

“"You went away without even discussing it with me. You didn't need my permission of course, but you could've at least told me what you were thinking! Your friendship was more important to me than anything else in my life. I felt abandoned, Harry. We both knew that you were never going to give me a chance to be anything but your friend, but I at least thought I had that role of best friend locked down. I guess I was sadly mistaken because you left me all alone.”

“Chance to be what?” Harry looks incredulously at Louis.  “A chance to be what, Louis?” Louis continues to say nothing and turns his head toward the window. “Are you telling me that you were jealous of Isaac? I have no idea what you’re saying.”

“Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit! You _knew_ how I felt about you back then. You used the fact that I was more than a little bit in love with you to your advantage whenever possible. Meanwhile you took me and our friendship for granted while you dated Isaac and all of the other guys at University.”

“All of the other guys?! Quit trying to make me out as some sort of slut at Uni, Louis. You know I wasn’t! Isaac was my first and the only person I ever slept with.” Harry nods his head as if that proved his point.

Louis covers his face in his hands and screams. “Fucking hell! Please don’t remind me!”

 

As Louis and Harry continue to argue, focusing almost entirely on each other and not on the winding mountain road in front of them, they miss seeing the large semi-truck that is heading the opposite direction and beginning to swerve and drive erratically right towards them.

“Why do you hate me so much, Lou?” Harry looks stricken as he asks.

“I don’t hate you. But I’m fucking angry at you!” Louis wails.

“Why?!”

“I’m angry because of how pathetic I feel when I’m around you!”

 _“_ Pathetic?! What the hell are you talking about Louis? How do I make you feel pathetic?”

“Because! Even after all of these years, you’re still all I think about! You’re the _only_ person I think about! And I can’t seem to stay in a relationship longer than a few weeks, and I haven’t had sex in years because I’m bloody in love with You!”

Harry’s hands stiffen on the steering wheel in shock, as he looks at Louis’ handsome face with his mouth agape in shock at what Louis has just confessed. Harry is just processing the fact that his dreams might be coming true, when Louis suddenly screams.

“HARRY! LOOK OUT!”

Harry startles and turns his eyes back to the road in front of him only to see and 16-wheeler truck just about to crash into them. Without another thought, Harry looks to his right and thankfully sees that there is a 10 foot wide unpaved dirt pull off on the side of the road, so Harry quickly wrenches the steering wheel to the right pulling off the state highway road, and then turns it back to the left, so that he and Louis don’t go flying off the drop-off into the trees below. Gemma’s little pickup skids across the packed dirt, spinning out and sending up a cloud of dust and debris. The truck barrels past them, barely missing them by inches, and crashes straight into a large sequoia tree that amazingly stops the huge semi’s progress.

It’s all over in less than a minute, the echo of Louis’ screams are still reverberating in the car. Louis looks out his passenger window and only sees the dramatic drop and nothing but air below him and scoots to his left and desperately grips Harry’s arm, whimpering slightly. Harry’s eyes widened with alarm and he slowly accelerated and turned the car towards the road again. Louis lets go of his arm, his breathing still sounding labored and he gets his phone out of his jacket pocket and dials 911.

Harry feels so stunned that he can’t seem to process anything. He feels like he’s in a fog. He hears Louis on the phone with the 911 dispatcher presumably telling them what has happened, and he looks out his window at the mangled truck and the steam that’s billowing from the plowed in hood. The driver of the truck hasn’t exited yet, and Harry doesn’t know what that means, but he hopes the person isn’t dead. He knows that he should be getting out and checking on the driver but he can’t seem to move. Louis’ words just keeping repeating on a loop in his head - “You’re the only person I think about” “I’m in love with you” - will Harry be able to be honest with Louis and tell him that he’s in love with him too. That he thinks he’s probably always been in love with Louis, and that it’s probably why he wasn’t ever able to fully give all of his heart to Isaac. Louis had his heart first.

Harry finally snaps back into the present moment and unhooks his seatbelt to get out of the car. He’s wobbly on his legs, shaky from the adrenaline rush. He walks towards the truck and calls out to the driver.

“Hello? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?” Harry approaches the driver’s side door and can see that a man with graying hair is slumped over the steering wheel. He turns around at the sound of Louis’ voice.

“Haz? Can you see the driver? Is he conscious?” Louis is still holding his phone to his ear, so Harry figures that he’s still talking to 911.

“He’s unconscious. Jesus, he may even be dead I don’t know. I can’t tell if he’s breathing.” Harry calls back in a panicked voice.

He hears sirens approaching and walks back to stand near Louis. Within another minute, paramedics arrive, along with a fire engine and two state trooper patrol cars. The paramedics and EMTs go to work extracting the driver from the semi and administering CPR once they get him on the gurney, while one of the police officers stands in the road directing traffic around all of the emergency vehicles and the crashed truck. The remaining two troopers come over to Harry and Louis to ask them questions and find out what happened. They explain what they can and assure the officers that they’re both okay and don’t need any medical attention. Louis and Harry are happy to hear that the driver appears to still be alive, but has suffered a heart attack, so the ambulance races off down the hill with him.

The state troopers let them go, and it’s only as they turn back to walk to the car that Harry notices that he’s been holding Louis’ hand the whole time they spoke to the police. Louis seems to realize this at the same time and gently squeezes Harry’s hand before letting it go and walking around to the other side of the car to get in. Harry starts Gemma’s pickup and continues up the hill. Louis and Harry stay silent, but the silence feels important and not at all oppressive. Harry is sure to keep his eyes on the road as much as possible, but he can’t help stealing glances over at Louis, each time finding Louis staring right back at him, his dazzling blue eyes smoldering dark with a growing lust. Harry feels his desire pooling low in his abdomen, as they head into the town of Somis, California, Harry pulls the truck over and throws it into park the first chance he gets.

The second that Harry’s turned the ignition off, he looks over to Louis and they fall on each other desperately, teeth clashing almost painfully in a fierce kiss, before Louis hands clench in Harry’s hair, twisting his head slightly to sharpen the angle and get it just right. Harry shudders against him and starts sucking on Louis’ tongue, tasting it. He flutters the tip of his tongue on the underside of Louis’ and pulls back slightly letting them both take a much needed breath before Harry’s pushes against Louis to claim his mouth again.  Mapping and scorching with his hot, plush lips that are driving Louis out of his mind.

Harry runs his hands underneath Louis’ blazer and pushes it off his shoulders, with Louis doing the rest to wiggle out of it. Harry unbuttons the top few buttons of Louis' shirt and his hands skim across the sharp indentations above Louis’ collarbones, and reverently brush along the words of the tattoo that he his written on his chest - _It Is What It Is_ \- then Harry’s hands continue their exploration down the outside of the soft cotton shirt, across the firm muscles of Louis’ back.

Louis pulls off Harry’s mouth and trails his lips down to his throat, nipping lightly across his jaw with his teeth along the way. “I want you. Harry, I want you so badly.”

Harry let out a soft whine in response. “Can we go somewhere? Not Niall’s. Um, do you have someplace we can go?”

“My hotel in Casitas Springs. It’s like 10 minutes from here.” Louis pants out as he continues to mouth at Harry’s throat, untying the black strip of silk around Harry's neck.

Harry sits back in the seat facing forward again and turning the car on. He tries to keep an arm wrapped around Louis, who is practically out of his seat and straddling the gear shift, but he can’t do that and still drive, so he settles for having Louis’ hand on his groin, squeezing his hardening cock while he turns to peck him on his lips every other second. Harry abruptly pulls into the parking lot of a drug store and for a minute Louis isn’t sure why they’ve stopped, until Harry is out of the car, practically before the car’s ignition is even turned off, and yelling back “Supplies!” as an explanation.

Louis scrambles out of the car a few moments later, and blindly follows Harry inside. Louis is in a haze of want and need. He feels untethered. He finds Harry in the second aisle towards the back picking up a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Louis doesn't think too hard about it as he moves toward Harry and watches as his eyes widen at his approach, and then their mouths join, breath and tongue and want tangling together. Louis' breath catches at Harry's hand running down his back, his skin warming and lets out a quiet moan that Harry swallows as it escapes.

“These aren’t my first preferences, quality wise, but they’ll have to do.” Harry whispers seductively in Louis’ ear.

“I don’t think Somis is exactly a hotspot of sexual activity. I think the median age here is 72.” Louis giggles and then pulls Harry in for a deep kiss..

Harry lets his free hand wander down Louis’ back and then further down, cupping one of his lush butt cheeks as Louis gasps into Harry’s mouth, spreading his legs wide and pushing up with his hips as he grabs Harry by the waist and pulls him down and forward, rocking into groin and rubbing their erections together. Harry bites back a moan, realizing that the drugstore pharmacist is staring at them, and knows that they have to leave before they’re kicked out or arrested for indecency. They get back in the pickup and manage to make it to the small hotel that Louis is staying in only having to stop once on the side of the road to make out.

Everything's a blur as they stumble into Louis’ hotel room. Harry's back hits the wall when Louis pushes him against it, one knee pressing up into his hard cock. He lets loose a low groan, eyes open slightly to catch the way Louis' darken with intent. That groan of pleasure that Harry makes is addictive to Louis. He needs to hear it again, so he shifts his hips and thrusts up, hard and fast. Harry's hands move to cover his, pulling them up and around to nip lightly at the pulse points in Louis' wrists, and now Louis is the one who’s moaning.

Harry pulls at his clothes with a desperation he’s never felt. Louis follows his actions, hunger in the grip of his hands, in the touch of his mouth on every part of Harry he can reach, in his voice, rough and halting. It makes something in Harry's stomach curl and he delves his fingers in Louis' hair, and tugs until he can reach his mouth. Harry can’t think straight, he’s overcome with lust and need. Suddenly they’re both naked and Harry doesn’t know if he’s ever seen anything as breathtaking as Louis’ naked body standing in front of him. Then they’re on the bed and Louis' hands are curled around his hips while his mouth ghosts down Harry's body, licking across his skin randomly, making Harry’s toes curl inward. When Louis takes Harry's cock between his lips. He tries to arch up but Louis' hold tightens and all he can do is make soft keening noises. When Louis pulls off, Harry scrambles to grab at Louis' shoulders, guiding him up to his mouth. Louis aligns their cocks together as they kiss and Harry knows that he’s going to come if they don’t stop soon.

“Mmmff, I’m close, Louis. I don’t want to come like this, not the first time with you.” Harry can’t believe how fucked out and desperate his own voice already sounds. He closes his eyes again and leans up, sliding their mouths together and then flipping them over so that Louis lays under him. He makes his way down Louis’ glorious body with his mouth stopping to lick a stripe up the side of his thick, hard cock. Louis moans again as Harry licks his way to around the head of his shaft and down, all the way to his balls, mouthing at them and taking each one into his mouth.

Harry pulls off again and blows a breath of cool air against Louis’ wet, tight balls. “What do you want, Louis?” he asks.

“Wanna – wanna fuck your mouth,” Louis chokes out. “And then I want you to fuck me. I want that big, beautiful cock of yours inside me.” Louis squeezes a fistful of his own hair and seems almost delirious with desire.

That’s all the push Harry needs because he quickly takes Louis’ cock back in his mouth, pulling off every few seconds to press wet, open-mouthed kisses all along Louis’ length. He makes his way up, holding Louis’ cock in one hand at the base and never dragging his plush lips away, getting Louis wet with the smallest, barely-there flicks of his tongue. All of the appreciative hums that Harry lets out are more than enough for Louis to go red and pulsing under Harry’s touch as he pulls off again. Harry’s  treating Louis’ cock like it’s a prize, like he just wants to admire it, and the thought makes Louis’ chest ache with want.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis croaks out. “I...I’m gonna...ah”

Louis’ body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his muscles taut and eyes closed as Harry takes him back into his mouth. He slides Louis’ entire throbbing cock into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat and his face is nuzzled into Louis’ stomach.

“ _Harry!”_  Louis shouts again, entirely out of his control. “ _Fu_ -ck”, he gasps.

Harry slides his arms underneath Louis’ thighs and wraps them around the strong muscles there. He bobs his head up and down and up and down Louis’ cock, tongue pressed flat against the underside, and Louis keens with pleasure. Everything Harry does is just this side of overwhelming, yet not as much as Louis knows it could be; like he’s forced to constantly skirt around the edges of a mind-blowing orgasm when it’s  _right there_ , just a breath away.

Harry slowly sits back and then gets up from the bed while Louis admires his fit and toned body; his large erect cock standing away from his abs and slightly curving to the left. Harry picks up the plastic bag containing the lube and condoms that they had unceremoniously dumped near the door, and brings back the lube and a few condoms.

“Ambitious, aren’t we?” Louis smirks and gestures to the multiple condoms.

“No, just hopeful.” Harry dimples at him.

Harry jumps back on the bed and covers Louis’ body with his own, bringing Louis’ arms above his head and holding his wrists with one of his hands.

“Oh! You don’t know what your hands do to me”, Louis sobbed. “Your big strong hands are so damn sexy!”

When Harry presses harder against Louis’ wrists, titling Louis’ head to make their kiss deeper, Louis moans into his mouth and flexes his fingers. Harry gives in, letting go of his wrists and Louis immediately places his hands into Harry’s hair. He anchors himself there, going soft and pliant in a way that lets Harry explore his mouth and take. 

Harry pulls back and picks up the lube from the bed, snicking the bottle open. He squirts out a little lube onto his fingers and Louis spreads his legs a little, pulling one knee up and out to give Harry more room. It gets to be a lot and not enough, very quickly, and for a second the world is spinning. Louis whispers as Harry pulls him tighter to his chest, “I’m yours,” and he barely gets the word out before Harry is pushing in, sliding a slick finger into Louis’ heat straight up to the last knuckle. Harry kisses Louis deeply, tongue mimicking the movements of his finger. Louis feels like he’s losing his mind.

Harry gives him a moment to breathe, pulling his mouth away  from his, but staying so close that Louis has no choice but to stare at his pillowy pink bitten lips. The instant Louis feels like he’s ready for another, Harry seems to know, so in tune with each other that they don’t have to use words. Harry gives him a second finger, scissoring them apart. Making space for himself.

When he slides a third finger past his rim, rubbing thoroughly against his prostate, Louis nearly screams. He arches off the bed so wildly, Harry is forced to shove him down with a hand on his chest.

“Look at you, so beautiful,” Harry says in awe. “So responsive for me, baby. What did I do to deserve you?”

Louis shudders around his fingers. Harry’s got to stop, he's got to stop talking like that. All slow and sweet and deep, or this is going to end a lot faster than they planned.

It feels tremendous; more intense than anything else he's ever felt. Harry kisses him harder, and Louis kisses back with a fury, rocking his hips between Harry's stomach and his fingers. When one fingertip brushes against his prostate, Louis can barely breathe.

“Harry-o-o-o… oh, I… I can’t… please…I’m… oh Harry!”

“You ready for me, baby?”

Louis throws his head back. Ready? God, what is Harry even waiting for?

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes," he babbles. "Harry, please I'm ready."

Harry kisses him quiet, tearing the condom packet open and sliding it down his hard shaft, lubing his cock with the residual on his fingers.  He lines himself up and soothes Louis. “Shhh, baby, I’ve got you.”

Louis clings to him when he starts to push in, fucking into him slowly but steadily. It hurts, burns in the way he’s stretching to accommodate him and because it's been so long since he's had this. But it’s good. So good, and better than he ever dreamed it’d be. It's also more than a bit overwhelming. Especially the way Harry presses against his prostate without even trying, so big he can’t avoid filling him up in all the right ways. Harry continues to rock in and out of him slowly, punching little hiccupy moans out of Louis with every thrust. Louis knows he's not going to last much longer and tells Harry so.

"Harry I'm close...gonna come..."

Louis' orgasm is other-worldly. It's intense, and so long that he doesn't feel at first that it will ever end. Louis knows that he's saying words but he can't hear what he's saying because his brain feels like it's short-circuiting. He only hears the sound of the blood rushing through his ears, like crashing waves. He almost feels as if he's blacked out, but as the last shudders of ecstasy leave his body and Harry thrusts into him one final time, Louis can finally make out the words he's saying over and over - "It's you...always you. It's always been you."

Harry can't see or hear anything else but Louis, as he moans out his release and murmurs sweet declarations of love. Harry feels the rush of his own orgasm gather at the base of spine, burning through him and then it's rolling out of him, and he's filling the condom. Harry looks down at Louis and the come pooling on his stomach. He watches Louis' face and shudders at the love he can see there.

"I love you, Louis. I always have and I always will."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Harry**

The next morning Harry is awake before Louis and lies propped up with a pillow against the headboard, holding Louis to his chest and Louis snuffles and moves his mouth in his sleep. Harry is overcome with love for Louis. He doesn't know what the future holds for them, but he knows that they'll figure it out together. Harry also knows that he has some messes to clean up back in New York, mainly breaking it off with Tony, who he hopes understands and takes it well. Harry is grateful that things never went any further with him than a kiss on the cheek. Harry will also have to talk to his agent about leaving his New York studio and maybe moving back to London to open one there. Louis begins to stir, and stretches and rolls off of Harry looking sleepy and sexy.

"Good morning." Harry places a gentle kiss against Louis' mouth.

"Morning," Louis says around a yawn. "I have awful morning breath, but after I brush my teeth and maybe give you a blowjob in the shower, do you want to go get breakfast somewhere? I'm starving! I didn't get to eat lunch OR dinner because some sex maniac kept me occupied." Louis smirks and puts on a fake scrunching of his eyebrows.

Harry laughs at Louis' pouty face and leans over to kiss him again. "I'm sorry I held you captive in this bed all day and night. Come on, let's take that shower and get dressed." Harry looks around, seeing where his clothes landed rumpled on the floor. "I'm going to have to go to breakfast in a Gucci silk shirt I guess."

Louis stands from the bed and looks back at Harry. "Oh I'm sure I have a t-shirt that you can borrow. Oh! And one of us should text Niall and tell them that we're alive."

"We can call Niall later, together during breakfast. And anyway, I have a feeling that Niall planned this whole thing." Harry relates to Louis as he follows him intot the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks as he turns the shower on.

"Eh, just that he mentioned that he wanted you and I to 'make up' and I'm starting to think that he left you without a ride from the beach on purpose."

"Hmm...well well well. Does this mean that I have to thank him or something? I hate owing Niall anything; he never lets you forget it." Louis pouts again, for real this time.

"That's okay. I don't mind him never letting us forget this moment." And with that, Harry takes Louis into his arms and kisses him like someone who knows they should be grateful for the happiness and joy standing in front of them.

 

**_FIN_ **

 


End file.
